Lie To Me
by xXDarkApplesXx
Summary: "Lie to me…" I whispered into the air    "I Love You…" He said, and I felt the tears slip past my eyes and roll down to my face…


I watched as you walked away from me. You told me not to worry, but I couldn't help not to... It's just. I loved you too much to see you go. I couldn't believe it; I just wanted you to be beside me the whole time. You were loving, caring, funny, and kind. And you had the most beautiful breath-taking smile ever. Now you're gone, I miss the way you smiled just for me, I miss the way your arms held me in a tight embrace, and I miss the way you kissed me so softly. I missed everything about you. I miss your laugh, I miss your smile, and I hope you can come back to me one day... It breaks my heart to know that you're away, but I know this is something you must do. I don't know what to do without you... My life is the same routine, just without you... I wake up every morning, rolling over draping one arm across the other side of the bed and hope you'd be there. But I know you won't be there, it's just… sometimes, I like to think that you're still here beside me, but then I realized it's just my mind playing tricks on me. And I hate it…. I just want to be free from this place, from my mind that keeps me trapped in this so called safe reality my mind keeps me in. Every night I spend my time looking out the window in hopes you'll come walking up that road again. But I know you won't, they've talked about you, talked about her. They say she's beautiful and soft and gentle, a nice gentle voice. Beautiful long black silky hair and deep ocean blue eyes, I couldn't believe it at first, but then I realized, I had to accept it sooner or later. But I couldn't accept it just yet, I had to know, I had to find out and see it for myself. I just couldn't hear it and believe it from just gossip. So, I found out about your whereabouts and went there myself, I heard she was having a baby. I didn't want to intrude, but I had to see it for myself. So I found your room, I was waiting outside of the door nervously, I don't know what do if I saw you again… I was about to reach out to knock on the door, but then my courage failed me, and I started backing away, then I heard the handle turn, and then the door opened and I saw your face. You looked so worn out. But then your eyes held so much happiness. I couldn't believe it was you. My eyes filled with tears, my breathing became heavier and I was frozen in shock. I couldn't move at all, and then you looked up and saw me again. I looked away when I saw your stunning emerald eyes. I looked into the room and saw her holding a newborn baby. I backed away slowly, shaking my head back and forth. I looked towards the floor and threaded my fingers through my hair.

"No, no no no no." That word kept flowing out of my mouth while the tears flowed past my eyes. He reached out to me, but I stepped back, away from his touch as if it would burn me. I looked up at him finally, I just couldn't believe he would do this to me…

"Sakura, Please, I didn't mean for this to happen, I just didn't want you to know yet, I was goin-"

"WHEN WERE YOU GONNA TELL ME! HUH! WHEN! 3 YEARS LATER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! HOW COULD YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" By this time I was yelling, I couldn't hold it in any longer. He wrapped his arms around me and placed a hand over my mouth. I was sobbing, my tears flowing over. I pushed his hand off of my mouth and looked up at him again.

"Why didn't you just tell me, Why didn't you just say anything about it in your letters!" I whispered. He looked away and towards the room, I saw happiness in his eyes, the softening of his eyes and that small warm smile he gave towards her. I gasped and turned away, and knew that I would never be able to see that love in his eyes again, and not see that loving smile directed towards me. I looked away and pulled away from him, I ran a hand through my hair and let out a breath of air.

"I, Well, I guess I'll go now… I," I let out a sigh and looked down towards the ground,

"I'm sorry I bothered you…I just wanted to see if the rumors were true, I guess they are…. " I started walking away from him.

"No wait. We've decided to have a wedding in 7 months. Will you come? I mean that is if you want to of course." I stumbled a bit and hesitated.

"Oh, well uhm… I don't know, we'll see about it." I said weakly

"Have you been lying to me this whole time?" I asked quietly. He looked down towards the ground and I knew it was a yes. I smiled a bittersweet smile,

"Lie to me…" I whispered into the air

"I Love You…" He said, and I felt the tears slip past my eyes and roll down to my face…


End file.
